


innocence can never be true

by IGuessNot



Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: idk how to write goodly so have fun with this one, if im being honest i forgot i needed a title, so yeah i got bored, tiny lil baby first chapter bc i suck at committing, what if the hunger games rebellion was actually low key trash?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGuessNot/pseuds/IGuessNot
Summary: Rebellions don’t last. They can’t. They either die the hero or live long enough to become the villain.And the villain who thought they were still the hero was never going to go away.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	innocence can never be true

“…this is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future.”

My heart was beating a mile a minute, it all came down to this.

The difference between life and death.

Would they show mercy? 

Or would they fuel their resentment of my bloodline and all it represents.

“As usual, ladies first.”

I stepped up to the front of the stage with the other girls from my home.

The vicious tradition lives on, as it has for as long as anyone can remember.

I was there for the most famous of them all. For the biggest hunger games yet. twenty-four years ago all of Panem watched as bombs went off in the very heart of the Capitol.

“Cassandra Snow.”

And now I was going to be killed in this one.


End file.
